The invention is not a new material, but rather, the discovery of a new and novel solution to a common problem with the use of special materials.
Users of eyewear frequently wish to remove them temporarily. Now comes the problem of where to put them. If you have a pocket to put them in, what else is in the pocket that will scratch the lenses? When you want to retrieve the glasses, which pocket are they in? If you put them down on a table, will you put them down on the frames or on the lenses that may be damaged? Then will you remember to pick them up and not leave them behind? If you have sunglasses or other special glasses as well, that""s a whole new set of problems.
The problems outlined above are currently being served in several ways. Cords or chains that attach to the eyeglass temples and are worn around the neck are the most typical present devices. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,812 also U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,934 and many others. These are unsatisfactory for many reasons. Namely, when the glasses are being held they are awkward and uncomfortable, especially when the wearer is in motion. If the chain or cord is kept attached to the glasses, it is very uncomfortable while wearing. If you take the chain off and on it is a nuisance and a storage problem, especially if you need the glasses to find and install the temple attachments. Metal and mechanical holders that are fitted in the pocket are awkward and unattractive and tend to pull the pocket down because of the weight of the glasses and the attachment. Some examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,613, 56,999,901 5,839,708, 5,864,924, 5,794,312, 5,860,191. Another method shown is the use of a pin attachment, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,384. This solution is undesirable because it damages the fabric to which it is attached. Adhesive attachment is not satisfactory because the adhesive always leaves a trace that attracts and accumulates dirt.
The present development overcomes all of these objections and provides the utility with an ease of use, inexpensive, attractive and definitely useful solution. To install a holder, one merely places the magnetic element on top of the garment and juxtaposes a keeper underneath that will instantly clamp the holder to the fabric, at which time, the temple of the glasses is inserted in the holding area provided. There is no critical alignment, the attraction is instantaneous and the removal is similarly instantaneous by simply tilting the holder forward while holding the keeper, thus breaking the field of force. The present disclosure takes advantage of a relatively new material called Rare Earth Magnets or Neodymium (NEFEM). This new material has a strength 100 times greater than the steel magnets of last century, while its size is very dramatically reduced. The field of force is so concentrated and powerful that a {fraction (1/10)}th-oz. disc magnet of Neodymium can hold more than 30 times its weight. Capitalizing on these advantages allows a very small and light holding system for eyewear to be removably attached to the outside of apparel, such as sweaters, coats, aprons, etc., in a very simple, quick method. The reversal of this simple installation procedure removes the holder and makes it available for use thousands of times.
A method for creating a simple to operate, inexpensive to make, non-invasive, removable and reusable eyeglass holder for use on apparel, is shown and described. There are no cords or chains attached to the eyeglasses, which are in the way and uncomfortable when the glasses are worn over the ears. The glasses do not jostle when walking or moving. There are no holes to be made in fine fabrics with the use of pins. There is no dependency on the availability of a pocket or button. When there is a pocket available, hanging a mechanical holder will distort or even damage said pocket. When the need is for two types of eyeglasses, one to wear and one to store temporarily, this system is very functional. Prior art shows all these disadvantages that are eliminated. By using state of the art materials, it is possible, through this invention, to avoid all these negatives. It becomes practical with this method to create a decorative, as well as functional, solution to this universal need.